maranapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Maran
Maran, Wolnor, Madast or Adis is the name of the planet this setting takes place. The name Maran means homeland in the Tarawnen language. Wolnor means World in Tarawnen and Madast means Earth or Ground. Adis stems from the Ceriadian language and means Human-Land. Alphabetical list of places on Maran Geography There are four majour landmasses on Maran and depending on culture between five and seven continents Western Landmass The great western Landmass can be partitioned into three Continents. The north is called Senai, the south is called Amdzhel. Both Senaians and Amdzhelians don't thing the jungles in the middle belong to them so they call it Ehlhoc, an additional subcontinent. Senai Senai is the northern part of the Western Landmass. The east is called Herlet Arlaran (Holy Centre) and is highly populated. The Herlet Arlaran has over the course of history been the home of many great Empires, including Ceriadis, the Taran Empire and the Molei Union. The region north of the Iren River is inhabitated by the Sedaras people, the south is the homeland of various Moleian peoples and later also Taran. At the centre of Senai are the great Dian Mountains, ancestral homeland of the Taran people. The Far West and the northern reaches are mainly forests and in the east populated by Sedaras and in the west by Teruk. The Land of Teruss or Teruk is often called the Sleeping Land as for the most time of its history it has seldom produced great Empires. South of the Dian are the Steppes of the Maraun people and further south lies the Durssu Desert, which marks the border of Senai. Amdzhel The fertile southern lands of Amdzhel are even more populated than the Herlet Arlaran. The history of Amdzhel is one of various infighting city states, called Madranates and Hiranates, with the occassional Republic and Principality in between. From the fourth till the ninth century an Empire existed in Amdzhel, but after a devastating civil war it broke into many smaller states again. This circle of conquest was ended with the Peace of Cheirdra. After this the states of Amdzhel concentrated on becoming seafaring powers and subdued the islands to the south. Ehlhoc Ehlhoc is the sub-continent between Senai and Amdzhel. Most of Ehlhoc is covered in dense equatorial rainforests. The Ehlhocian people live mostly in tribal society. There have been reports of great Empires and mysterious ruins in the jungles, but few concrete things about Ehlhoc are known to the rest of the world. On the eastern end of Ehlhoc lies the plateau of Massela. This part is vastly different from the rest of Ehlhoc. The Masselanian people build one of the most powerful Empires of the old world and are known around the world. They don't consider themself to be part of Ehlhoc and see their nations as a special place in the world, which neither fits into Senai or Amdzhel. Southern Landmass The southern Landmass is by most people called Lavad, which is actually a mispelling of Lang'Wiang by the Senaians. The east of Lavad has been home to a lot of different states troughout history. The states of Wu, the Lang Empire, the Txhien Kingdom or the principality of Gund, just to name a few. The west of Lavad on the other hand has seen much fewer states. It is inhabitated by the people of Kutweh, Laak, Khiang and also the inhabitants of the Island of Anata. The Khiang had minor Kingdoms on the Lavadene coastland and the Island of Anata was home to varying principalities. The Laak people have just recently started to federalise and conquered a huge land called the Empire of Lakohla. The Kutweh live in the far south and are mostly nomads that inhabited the coastal tundra and taiga of Lavad. The Southpole of Lavad is surrounded by a large mountain range, which makes the land extremely hostile to humans. Many have suggested that the large mountains at the southpole are in fact a Pillar of Creation, this however remains unconfirmed as nobody has yet traveled there successfully. Eastern Landmass The Eastern Landmass is often either just called Vron or counted as two separate subcontinents named Nemvron and Nabata. Vron is far less populated than the Western or Southern Landmasses. The north Nemvron is home to a few smaller Kingdoms, Albain, Lotharn or Calloc. Other Kingdoms and citystates are all situated on the western coast, like Ularruk or Ama Jahad. The inland of Nabata in the west is mostly drylands and deserts. The jungles of Louiunda and Shok in the middle. The east of Nabata is called Tongos and very sparsely inhabited. On the Tongene coastland are a few Passabarite colonies, the inland is inhabited by few nomadic peoples. Dejoon and Chilesey Chilesey The Chilesey Archipelago lies at the centre of the Central Sea (It actually separates the Central Sea from the Chileseyan Ocean) The two main Islands are called Ihalea and Hilau and smaller Islands are mostly summed up as Ihalenesia in the west and Hililean Isles in the east. One major Empire on the Chileseyan Islands has been the Empire of Krosao which spread from the island of Hilau over the whole Archipelago. Smaller states and chiefdoms are the land of Atao, Tai and Kalae. In recent times many Chileseyan nations have fallen victim to colonialist endeauvors of the Masselanians. Dejoon Dejoon is, as the legends say, the place where all life began. At least humans have their origin on the continent of Dejoon. On the northern coast are tropical rainforest and on the southern coast are temperate forests. The center is mostly steppes and deserts. In the hostile centre of Dejoon stands the Pillar of Creation and the Cradle of Life. Both of these places are a mystery and the tribes of the deserts avoid to go there (Also because despite its name the Cradle of Life is a dry basin almost devoid of any life)